


The Taste of Envy

by neganscorner



Category: AU - Fandom, The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganscorner/pseuds/neganscorner
Summary: Bianca is a call girl and her favourite client, a possessive man named Negan requests her services for the night.





	The Taste of Envy

Sitting at the bar with one leg crossed over the other, Bianca reapplied a layer of red lipstick and waited for Negan who had requested her services. Becoming a call girl was never her intention, she had plans to go to college and study law, make her parents proud and be the success story of her family. But somewhere between nineteen and twenty-one she had fallen off the tracks, got involved with women who worked through a call girl agency and realised she could make big money using her body.

Now twenty-three, the pretty redhead was just starting off in the adult business. The men she serviced were rich businessmen who had more millions than sense, some of them had crumbling marriages to wives they hated and some of them were lonely and needed someone to talk to, but this particular man who wanted to see her tonight was possessive. Negan. He wasn’t like the others. Yes, he was older and he was rich, but he was gorgeous. He was a man who could get any girl he wanted, whenever he walked into a room, heads turned and women damn near threw themselves at him like he was a pussy magnet. But he still paid to see her. It was flattering to say the least, and there was part of her that got butterflies whenever he texted her. But to work this job, the number one rule was to never get attached, and she was already failing.

“Ma’am, a drink from the man at the booth by the entrance.” One of the bartenders told her, sliding a cocktail along the black bar towards her along with a small white note.

“Oh.” She smiled, thanking the employee of the fancy establishment for the drink that was one of her favourites, strawberry daiquiri. Biting into her lip, she lifted the paper note and flipped it over, reading the black writing that was addressed to her.

This drink tastes almost as sweet as you do – N

Feeling her heart skip a beat, she smirked and lifted the drink to her lips, licking at the sugar that coated the glass rim before slowly glancing over her shoulder and towards the booth. He sat there staring back at her with a smile, his hazel eyes looking darker in the dim light and his dark hair slicked back neatly. His salt and peppered beard was trimmed, and he was dressed in all black. Not a suit like the other men, no he liked to be a rebel. Leather jacket, black shirt underneath with the top button popped open to reveal dark chest hair. He looked fucking amazing, he always did and she was already wet for him.

Standing from the bar stool, she adjusted her red dress that had ridden up her thighs and smoothed the material down. She felt far too dressed up compared to him, but she had to remind herself that she was the one who was providing the service. Taking the first step in six inch black heels, she made her way towards her date for the night when another man blocked her path with a grin.

“Hi there, sweet cheeks. You need company?” The blond man asked, reaching out to take her free hand.

“No, I really don’t.” She shook her head, feeling a sudden pang of dread fill her knowing that Negan was watching. He didn’t like when other men flirted with her, especially on his dime. “But thank you.”

“C’mon, you can sit with me outside in the beer garden if you want? I’ll buy you another one of those pretty little drinks.”

Jesus Christ, he was one of those. The type who couldn’t take a fucking hint. Trying to walk around him, she rolled her eyes when he blocked her path and snatched her hand from his grip.

When he tried to grab for her hand again, Bianca’s eyes widened as Negan strode up behind him and placed a heavy hand on the back of his neck.

“Touch her again and I’ll throw you through the fucking window, you hear me?” He ground out, shoving him to the side with enough force to make him stumble and spill his drink.

She stayed quiet as Negan stepped in front of her, defending her from potential backlash as the man cursed in frustration.

“Shit, man. I didn’t know she was yours.” He grumbled, not wanting to pick a fight with someone who was much taller and broader than he was.

“Well now you fucking know, now get outta my sight before you really piss me off.”

Bianca wasn’t used to being fought over, it was a completely new feeling that made her feel more protected than she’d ever been. Negan’s possessive side was one that she liked, because in his company, she felt like more than just a call girl. She felt like she belonged to him.

She watched as the man walked off, never stopping to look back and she couldn’t help but let out a girlish chuckle as Negan turned around to look down at her. He wasn’t smiling, but there was a playful glint in his eye as he slid an arm around her waist and eased her closer.

“Thank you.” She murmured as he lowered his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her perfume before pressing a light trail of kisses up her throat, nipping at her skin with his teeth and grazing her with his stubble.

“Mm, you’re welcome.” He smiled and stood straight again, nodding towards the drink in her hand. “You like it?”

“Of course I do, it’s my favourite.” She smiled, eyeing him knowingly as she lifted the glass and took another sip, letting her tongue linger on the glass for a second.

“Careful, we’re in public and I don’t think the fancy fucks in here would appreciate me bending you over the bar and taking advantage of you.” He told her, his voice low and husky as the hand around her waist slid down to grope her ass.

“I’ve missed this.” She grinned, kissing his chin.

“Missed what?” He urged her on, raising a brow curiously.

“You talking dirty to me, none of the others –“

“Stop. I don’t want to hear about the others, there are no others when you’re with me.” Gently gripping her neck in his hand, he squeezed a little and pecked at her lips. “You understand?”

She nodded and looked up into his eyes, seeing the possessiveness that lingered there. She was addicted to it, she liked it when he took claim over her.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. I need to undress you before I lose my goddamn mind.” He hummed, letting his hold on her go in exchange for her hand as he led her out of the high-end bar and into the street.

“You haven’t called for me in two weeks, why tonight?” She asked him as he walked her along the sidewalk, couples and drunk people passing them by as they headed towards his car.

“I thought we agreed on no personal questions?” He eyed her, the confusion in his features throwing her off guard.

“I didn’t realise that was a personal question, you usually call on weekends and it’s Wednesday.” She shrugged, reeling herself back in quickly. Don’t be careless, Bianca. Don’t get attached, don’t ask questions you wouldn’t ask the others.

“Just business, my work schedule gets hectic this time of year.” He explained, not saying much more about it as he pulled his keys from his jeans pocket and unlocked his car.

“Understandable.” She nodded and walked around to the passenger side door of the expensive sleek black BMW, smirking at him before slipping inside.

Following soon after, he closed the door behind him and started the engine.

“That dress made every man in there look at you.” He said, raking his eyes over her as he slid a hand over her knee and squeezed. “I thought I was gonna have to fight ‘em all for your attention.”

Feeling warmth pool between her thighs at the heat of his hand on her skin, she chuckled as he drove off down the street.

“I only have eyes for you tonight, don’t you worry daddy.” She teased, sliding her hand over his and guiding his fingers between her thighs. “Want me to prove it?”

Negan sighed, licking his tongue into the corner of his lips as she led his hand to the lacy strip of panties that she had worn for him.

“You are dangerous, baby girl. Two things could happen here, one – you cause a car crash or you’re gonna give this old man a heart attack.” He grumbled, his dick straining within his jeans at how damp her underwear was. He wanted to pull over and fuck her with his fingers until she squirted all over him, but he knew that getting her back to his penthouse was the goal.

“You’re not that old, so don’t use that excuse.” She told him as she tugged her underwear to the side, spreading her thighs for him as they made their way through the busy streets of the city. “Old men can’t fuck like you fuck.”

Clinching his jaw, Negan rubbed his fingers through her soaked folds and hummed at how hot she was. He’d missed her, and he was glad to have her back, even if it was just for one night.

“I don’t remember you being this feisty, I think you need to be spanked.”

“Some of them like when I’m feisty.” She brought up her other clients again, and watched as his features hardened. Seeing him get pissed when she talked about other men made something inside her tick, she liked it even though he hated it.

But as he pulled his hand from her thigh and placed it back on the steering wheel without another word, she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. He had warned her, but she didn’t listen.

“I’m –“

“Shut your mouth.” He told her, no teasing in his voice this time. He was angry.

Doing as she was told, Bianca looked out of the passenger’s side window for the rest of the journey back to his penthouse and felt a kind of coldness she hadn’t experienced before in his company as he drove his car into the private garage under the building. Adjusting her dress as he turned the engine off, she watched as he got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. Following his lead, she got out too and quickly walked in his footsteps as he marched up the set of concrete steps that led into his apartment.

“Negan.” She sighed, folding her arms across her chest as she stepped inside the stylish penthouse. “I didn’t come here for you to ignore me.”

Shrugging out of his leather jacket, he turned to glare at her before working on his belt. She eyed his fingers as he roughly yanked the strip of leather from his jeans before meeting his hard gaze again.

“Am I paying you?” He asked, no emotion in his voice.

“What?”

“Am. I. Paying. You?” He asked again, the impatience in his tone clear as day.

“Yes, but what does that –“

“Then you shouldn’t give a shit about whether I’m ignoring you or not.” He cut her off and walked towards her, making her feel less like a woman he desired and more like an item he had purchased off a shelf. “Seeing as I’m just like one of the others.”

Clinching her jaw, Bianca looked up at him with sad eyes as he stepped behind her and took her hands, binding them behind her back with his belt. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she tried to ignore the hurt that spread through her, but it was difficult when he was being so cold.

“Over to the couch.” He instructed, and she did as she was told.

He followed behind her and sat down on the leather chair, looking at her icily before patting his lap.

“Lay down on your belly.”

Doing as she was told, Bianca slowly lowered herself over his thighs and gasped as he yanked her more forcefully so that her face was inches from the floor and his black boots while her ass was in the air. He was gonna spank her, that much she knew. He was a man of his word, and this was her punishment for talking about other men.

Curling his fingers into her dress, he pulled the red material up over her ass and bunched it around her waist before smoothing his palm over her cheeks. She was soft and smooth, pale and creamy. But soon she’d be red and sore. Yanking his arm back, he didn’t give his sweetheart a warning before bringing his hand down hard against her ass. The smack echoed and she yelped at the sting, kicking her legs in surprise.

“Ow!”

“One.” He said, bringing his hand up for the second time before delivering a second smack to her in the same spot. “Two.”

Bianca squirmed against his thighs, but she wasn’t going anywhere. Her hands were bound and he was much stronger than she was. Not that she wanted to get away from him, because as much as it hurt, it also was turning her on. She wouldn’t normally allow this, because if she bruised, then her other clients wouldn’t want to purchase a night with her. But tonight she didn’t care. Tonight she was his and he made it clear to her with every hard smack.

Three. Smack! Four. Smack! Five. Smack!

By the tenth time he slapped her ass, tears pricked her eyes and she let out a small sob. It was only then that he stopped, exchanging punishment for comfort as he rubbed at her ass that had his handprint marked into her skin. Beautiful.

“That a girl, see.” He mumbled, pulling her up from his lap and making her stand again. “You can be good when you want to be.”

Sniffling back her tears, Bianca bit into her lip as he stood up and towered over her, his hands working on his jeans. She would have helped undress him if he let her hands free, but tonight he was using her as his toy.

“Now.” He sighed, leading her towards the kitchen counter. “This is where I fuck you, and honey, I’m gonna fuck you real hard.”

She gulped as he shoved her against the cold surface of the marble counter, pushing her face first down against it before kicking her legs apart. Usually he was affectionate to her when he fucked her, but this was different. He was claiming her, owning her, making her his. This was new territory.

“Please.” She murmured, not recognising herself as she begged for it. But god did he let her have it and then some.

Grabbing hold of his cock, he stroked himself a couple of times before guiding the head to her soaked core where he thrust every inch of himself inside her in one hard upstroke. She let out a scream at the slight pain as he stretched her open again, not giving her time to adjust to his girth as he began a demanding rhythm. She hissed and moaned with every deep thrust, his grunting above her only serving to make her wetter as he pressed a hand between her shoulder blades, holding her still while he dominated her.

“Negan!”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Say my name, it’s the only name you’ll ever fucking remember when you’re being fucked.” He growled, slamming in and out of her pussy over and over again. She was at the mercy of his cock, and her walls were already tightening around him. “You like that shit, don’t you? You like it when I tell you that you’re mine, ‘cause no other man wants you the way I do.”

She gasped and listened to him talk to her, feeling him brush her g spot with every deep thrust.

“You’re replaceable, just another ride to them.” He continued, the harsh truth of his words cutting at her like a knife. “You’ll never be any of their first choices.”

Feeling tears slide down her cheeks, she continued to moan and writhe beneath him as he fucked her. Twisting his fingers in her hair, he yanked her head back and kissed her throat, leaving behind marks.

“But you’re mine, so they don’t fucking matter.” He breathed, noticing the tears staining her cheeks. Guilt twisted inside his chest and he slowed his thrusts so he could untie the belt from her wrists and toss it aside before turning her around and sitting her up on the counter.

She looked defeated, like she truly believed she was nothing and it was then that he realised the impact of his words. His little darling was sensitive, she hung onto everything he said, and so he needed to be gentle now. She’d been punished, it was time for comfort.

Pulling her forward, he helped her wrap her legs around his torso and slid both of his hands on either side of her face, making her look him in the eye as he slid inside her again. Her brows furrowed and she whined as he filled her up, cramming her full and steadying himself inside her for a few seconds before pulling out and repeating.

“No more tears, baby.” He whispered against her lips, kissing her as he thrust his hips upward and made her body quiver with the position. “Show me that smile.”

She moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the hurt he had caused her fading into trust as he kissed her jaw. Looking at him, her lips curved into a slight smirk as he slowly but firmly fucked her. She was sore from the pounding he had given her, but pleasure wrapped itself around the flicker of pain as her orgasm approached. He knew just how to get it out of her, and she needed it.

“I feel how tight you’re getting.” He breathed, lowering his mouth to one of her breasts where he sucked her nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, making her rear her head back.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna come if you don’t stop!” She whispered, her breaths becoming shallow as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, keeping his lips against hers as he rocked into her. “Negan!”

“That’s it, don’t hold it back. Let me feel it, come on my cock.” He mumbled, feeling his balls tighten as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Grabbing her hips, he slammed into her one final time and let out a long groan as her pussy contracted around his girth. Furrowing his brow, he held onto her quivering thighs and felt her orgasm milking him. She screamed out and closed her eyes tightly, clinging to him for dear life as her body surrendered to him completely.

Negan wasted not another second and came after her, growling out loudly as his cock pulsated and filled her with everything he had to offer. Their bodies were sweaty and their breathing laboured as they held each other, using each other’s bodies for the ultimate pleasure as if their lives depended on it.

“Fuck me, you are fucking amazing.” He sighed against her mouth before pulling out of her.

“Mm, that’s me.” She teased, though the sadness in her eyes hadn’t quite left the way he wanted it to.

“Stop that, those puppy eyes are making me feel like a sack of shit.” He told her, reaching out to stroke her cheek. “I didn’t mean any of that crap.”

“But you’re right, no man will want me. You didn’t tell me anything I didn’t already know.”

“I want you.” He told her firmly.

“You want my body for a night, not me.”

“No, I want you. All of you.” He explained. “I understand this call girl thing is your line of work, and I’d never force you to stop – but I can take care of you. Money don’t mean shit to me. I want you, and I’ve always wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. That’s why I can’t have you talk about other men, because you’re mine.”

Bianca’s eyes widened as she looked back at Negan, the sincerity in his hazel eyes making her melt.

“I’m yours?” She asked, raising a mischievous brow at his choice of words.

“Fuck yeah, you are. So what’s it gonna take for you to leave this career behind?” He asked, smirking at her affectionally.

“Mm.” She thought for a moment and chuckled as he squeezed her knee. “A kiss.”

“A kiss?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, grinning as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers again, pecking at her mouth gently.

“You are fucking adorable.” He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her towards his bedroom for the night.


End file.
